Delirium
by SmushYesMariska
Summary: A fluffy one-shot about fun times in the Bensidy apartment


Brian and Olivia sat on the couch, listening to the radio. They were basking in complete relaxation with Brian wearing only a pair of NYPD sweatpants and Olivia in nothing but one of her favorites of Brian's large, grey sweatshirts, with her hair in a half ponytail. Olivia slowly sipped her hot tea as Brian massaged her long, tanned legs. Brian trailed his way to her left foot and began to tickle her. She kicked her foot and let out a child-like squeal.

"Bri, stop! You're going to make me spill my tea all over the place!"

Brian gave her a playful, puppy pout. Olivia shook her head and scrunched her nose while letting out a short giggle.

"Awh. You're so cute. You may be stupid, but cute too."

"Hey! Take that back."

He attacked her foot again with more tickles and she let out a small scream.

"Ah! Okay, okay! I take it back, I take it back. You're not stupid…"

She set her tea down on the coffee table and crawled her way onto Brian's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in towards his face.

"You're just too…" kiss, "damn…" kiss, "cute."

Brian smirked and placed his hands dangerously close to her rear.

"Well, Sergeant Benson. You're not so bad yourself."

Olivia playfully batted her eyelashes as if inviting Brian to move his hands further down. Then, she heard the radio change songs to Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's "If I Could Build My Whole World Around You." She gasped as a smile spread across her face, and she was so overcome with excitement that she nearly fell off of Brian's lap.

"Oh, Bri, I just love this song!"

She began to dance in his lap and play with Brian's hair as she sang along with the song, singing it to him.

"_If I could build my whole world around you, darlin', first I'd put Heaven by your side. Pretty flowers would grow wherever you walked, honey…_"

Brian interrupted her serenade.

"Hey, Liv? Who sings that song again?"

She continued to dance.

"I've told you a million times. Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should just let them sing it."

Olivia's jaw fell and she playfully swatted his arm.

"Ass."

Brian smiled coyly.

"Hey, I just tell it like it is, baby."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her head away from Brian and crossed her arms over her torso like a child. Brian laughed and flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Hey, now. Don't be like that. You know I love you _and_ your tone deaf voice."

He pecked her on the lips and Olivia couldn't help but laugh and kiss him back.

"That's my girl."

They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, but Brian broke the gaze and began to ferociously tickle Olivia's ribs and stomach. Olivia broke into a series of laughter as she attempted to push Brian off of her.

"Enough with the tickling!"

Brian put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'm stopping."

He sat up from his position of all fours and went to lay on the other side of the couch, so he could sit up straight. He held out his arms and moved his fingers in a "come here" motion.

"Now, come and lay with me."

Olivia gave him a wary look. Brian let out a mixture between a laugh and a sigh.

"Seriously. I'm done with the tickling. I promise."

Olivia let her playful, invisible wall of protection down and crawled over to Brian and sat in-between his legs so her back laid against his chest. He pulled her in closer and kissed the back of her head. Olivia looked up and kissed his check. Then came both of their favorites; Brian lightly kissed the tip of Olivia's nose, almost as if it was a nibble. Brian hugged Olivia tightly then gave her a small nudge.

"Hey, let's bake a cake."

"A what?"

"A cake. You know? The things that children love to smash all over their faces at birthday parties?"

"Hm… A cake? What's the occasion?"

"Well, it is our one year anniversary of our first 'I love you'."

"You actually remember that? I'm shocked."

"What can I say? I'm a man of many surprises."

"Uhuh… I see that. Well, alright. Okay. Let's bake a cake."

…...

"Bri, do you even know what you're doing?"

_Crack_. Brian dropped an egg on the kitchen floor.

"Nope."

Olivia gave him a sympathetic smile and walked over to him to wrap her arms around his waist.

"That's okay. Neither do I."

Brian reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist as well. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Great. Now I don't feel as bad."

"Mhm… Now, what's the box say next? Three-fourths cup of flour. Could you get the flour for me, baby?"

"Anything for you, sweetie."

He sashayed his way over to the kitchen cabinet with his hands held out against his chest like a Beverly Hills Barbie and Olivia laughed at his teenage-like antics. Brian retrieved the ingredient and handed it to Olivia. She tugged at the flour bag but couldn't get it to budge. She handed it back to Brian. He struggled with it as well. He held the bag away from his body, afraid of what might happen. Alas he finally opened the bag but while doing so, the bag ripped in half and flour exploded everywhere. They both released a small yelp as the flour snowed down on them. Brian held his head down in a sheepish manner.

"Whoops."

Olivia playfully scoffed.

"Oh my God. Brian Cassidy. What have you done? Look at this mess you made."

Brian gave her a jokingly hurt face, questioning her accusations.

"Me? I think you mean _we_. You're the one who spilled half a gallon of milk all over the counter, Miss Can't-Measure-to-Save-a-Life."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

He took her into his arms. He then gave her a surprised expression.

"Hey, Liv. You got a little something on your face, there."

"Where?"

Brian picked up a metal tray and placed it in front of Olivia's face so she could see her reflection. Olivia had flour covering nearly half of her face. She gasped but then threw her head back in a delirious laugh. Still stifling small laughs, she cocked her head in a flirtatious manner.

"Yeah, well you've got a little something on your face too, Bri."

Brian looked into the reflection of the tray. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything."

Olivia took the tray from his hands and set it on the counter. She wrapped her arms around Brian's neck and nuzzled his nose.

"Right here."

With that, she planted a passionate kiss onto Brian's lips. Brian smiled into the kiss and reciprocated. He then swept Olivia off her feet and carried her in his arms.

"Now, let's go get cleaned up, shall we?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Brian then took off into the bathroom with Olivia still in his arms, like he was Superman carrying Lois Lane

…...

Olivia and Brian has finally managed to get the entire kitchen cleaned, along with themselves. They laid in bed together with Brian embracing Olivia as she molded into his body. He softly stroked her hair.

"Hey, Liv?"

"Yeah, Bri?"

"_If I could build my whole around you_…"

Olivia giggled and softly elbowed him in the ribs.

"I love you, too, Bri. I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
